Parents
by Gumnut
Summary: Gotta love them anyway. Episode tag for 3.20. Spoilers for Season Three, particularly 3.20.


Title: Parents

Author: Gumnut

12 Jan 2020

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: Gotta love them anyway.

Word count: 4938

Spoilers & warnings: **Episode tag for 3.20. Spoilers for Season Three, particularly 3.20.**

Timeline: Directly after 3.20

Author's note: This one is a weird one. It mostly wrote itself and what came out was odd.

I had to do some serious math on the brothers' ages. Please see the notes at the end of the fic for details.

Many thanks to scribbles97 for the read through and support ::hugs you::

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

"I can't believe he did that!"

John looked up as his littlest brother stormed into the lab. Alan was still in his uniform and obviously fuming.

"Did what?" Apparently, his calculations would have to wait. He straightened in his seat and turned to face his brother.

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Sometimes it took time to get to the point.

"Virgil cleaning my face in front of thousands of people. With his own spit."

"Oh, that." John fought the urge to roll his eyes. "That's just Virgil, you know that." He turned back to his workstation. He really needed to get these calculations done and sent to Brains. "Oh, and it is more like millions rather than thousands. An enthusiastic Tracy follower clipped the shot and posted it to social media. It's got raving reviews." He pulled up the post and flung the hologram in his brother's direction before focussing once again on that argumentative variable.

"What?!"

John vaguely registered Alan glaring at the hologram and its attached comments.

"Cute? Adorable? Baaaaby Tracy? What the hell?!"

John had to smirk. "Yeah, well, your fans do love you."

"My fans? What fans?"

That brought John to a halt. He looked up at his brother. "Your fans. The Spacey Tracy Tribute Troop."

"What?!"

John arched an eyebrow at the shock on his brother's face. "You can't possibly tell me you didn't know."

But Alan's stunned expression blatantly said he didn't. John rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Alan. You have a whole array of fans who love you. And that moment with Virgil is at the top of the charts."

"But it is so stupid!"

"Why?"

"Because only mothers do that to their toddlers!" Alan's face was a little red.

"Well, perhaps you will consider that next time you stuff a hot dog in your face before a big presentation. That glob of mustard was visible from space."

"He could have just told me."

Patience. "This is Virgil we are talking about. How long have you known him?"

Alan didn't answer that, because it was obvious. Virgil and of course Scott would always be defacto parents to the rest of the brothers. Hell, John had been twelve when they lost their mother, but he still valued having two older brothers during that time. He had always valued having Scott and Virgil to turn to for support.

His little brother deflated and threw himself into a chair in picture of utter dejection. "It sucks."

"Really?" John stared at Alan. "Look at the shot and you tell me exactly what you see."

Stubborn blue eyes looked up and narrowed on the hologram as it replayed over and over again. "I look stupid."

John sighed. "Read the comments. None of them say you look stupid." He threw up a few of the better ones. "If anything they say you look loved."

Alan stared at him.

-o-o-o-

Alan Tracy didn't remember his mother. She died when he was still a baby. He had stories and photos, but all his life it had just been his older brothers. They were the ones who saw him off at school, they helped him with his homework, they were the ones he went to for help and advice. He still remembered the night he discovered who Santa Claus actually was.

It was their first Christmas on the Island and nine year old Alan had been worried the big red guy would have trouble finding him out in the middle of the Pacific. So, despite the reassurances from both Scott and Virgil, he had set his alarm to wake himself up in the middle of the night.

Two am and he stumbled down the interior stairs of the new building. He could still remember the smell of new paint and wood stain and the slickness of the polished floor under his socks.

At first he had thought the voice was that of his father, but he knew his Dad was in New York for a special meeting. Scott had been rather loud in his argument against the his absence, but their father had left anyway.

Scott had been far from happy and Alan had given him a wide berth for most of Christmas Eve. Virgil had gathered them all for an evening movie, but even that had not fully dulled Scott's expression. Not that his brother said anything. He just emanated unhappiness from the corner of the new lounge.

As he neared the main living room, he realised it was Virgil talking.

"Dad wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important."

"What possibly could be more important than our family?" Scott's voice had anger in it, but it wasn't the angry of him yelling, it was more resigned and defeated.

"He's doing this for Mom." Virgil sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Paper rustled. "Hand me the ribbon."

"Grandma is upset."

"I know."

"It isn't right. This is our first Christmas here. He should be here."

"Well, he isn't, so we'll make the best of it."

"It isn't fair to Alan."

"He's got us."

"We're not his parents."

"May as well be."

"Virgil."

"You said it yourself. Dad's not here. Mom's gone. He's got us. He's got Grandma. Could be worse." Another rustle and Alan moved closer to the edge and peered around the corner.

Virgil and Scott were surrounded by wrapping paper in the middle of the circular lounge. Several shapes sat wrapped to one side. On the other there was a pile of shopping bags. A rocket kit almost as tall as him sat in amongst them.

It was the rocket he had asked Santa for Christmas.

His brothers were wrapping presents. Virgil stood up and grabbed an armful of gifts and hauled them out of the sunken lounge and piled them up under the tree just beyond the piano.

What?

"What are you guys doing?" It burst out before he could think.

His brothers looked up, stunned expressions on their faces. "Alan?!"

"Virgil?" He eyed his eldest brother. "Scott?"

Virgil recovered first, Scott was still staring at Alan in shock.

"Hey, Allie, what are you doing up? Bad dream?" His brother put down the presents in his hands and walking around the lounge, headed in Alan's direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Um..." Scott appeared stuck.

Virgil came up to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "We're wrapping presents." He squeezed a hug.

"But Santa...?"

Scott looked down at the wrapping paper in his hands. Virgil drew Alan close and walked him into the sunken lounge. He sat him down and took a seat beside him. "Well, I guess you're old enough now."

"Virgil."

"Scott, he's old enough."

Alan frowned as his oldest brother's shoulders slumped and his whole body sagged. He dropped the wrapping paper in his hands and sat down in defeat, running his hands through his hair. To be honest, that freaked Alan out more than anything. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Allie. Scott's just had a bad day and he's tired."

"Then why isn't he in bed? Why are you wrapping Christmas presents?" He felt he knew the answer, but it couldn't be right, could it?

"We're on Santa duty." Virgil's brown eyes were wide and honest and kind of caring.

"Santa duty? But where is Santa?"

Sad blue eyes looked up at him. "There is no Santa, Alan. We wrap the presents and put them under the tree for you."

Alan stared him. "What?"

"There is a Santa." Virgil was glaring at his eldest brother. "Just not the Santa you think you know."

"What?"

"Every year we choose presents and under the guise of Santa, we gift them to those we love. You are now old enough to gift presents to those you love, too. You can be Santa."

Alan stared at him. "But what about the North Pole and the reindeer and the red suit and..."

"A fairytale."

"Scott."

"C'mon, Virg, he's found us out."

"He's found out the truth. That we as a family give each other gifts because we love each other. We don't need to glam it up anymore."

"You lied to me?"

Virgil's eyes widened, but then he sighed. "A little."

"Why?"

Scott stood up, walked around the centre table and sat on Alan's other side. "Allie, it's a coming of age thing."

"Why?"

Virgil answered. "Because it is sometimes nice to believe there is a little magic in our lives."

Alan remembered the disappointment he felt at that moment and perhaps the loss of innocence, but of that night, the one thing that still stuck in his mind was the sadness in his brothers' eyes.

Sure, Virgil was cheerful and positive, and even if Scott had been a little tired and grumpy, he was there and an hour later after wrapping first Gordy's present, then one for John, he had gone to bed with the new knowledge and a sense of responsibility.

The hugs hadn't hurt either.

Christmas morning had a little less urgency to run down to the main room and Gordon had to be clapped around the ears by Grandma for teasing him about the whole thing, but it had just become another part of growing up.

That his mother and father had missed.

He didn't hold it against them. Mom, he never knew, and Dad had to make the sacrifices so other families didn't have suffer the loss of a parent like they had, but it really just was another example of his two eldest brothers being there for him.

Which really sunk in when he was officially orphaned two years later.

-o-o-o-

Alan continued to stare at John.

"Do you have a problem with being loved?"

"What? Nooo."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm eighteen! They treat me like I'm still a kid!"

"You are still a kid."

"No, I'm not!"

John held back the instinctive rebuttal and bit the inside of his cheek. "Alan, look at it from Scott's point of view. He has been your guardian for eight years. Technically he is almost old enough to be your father. It has been his responsibility to look after you for even longer than that. That isn't something that just switches off."

"I'm not talking about Scott. I'm talking about Virgil. He's not my guardian, but he treats me like he is."

John's lips thinned. "Don't you ever say something like that to his face. In fact, don't bother saying it in front of me again either. We've all made sacrifices, Alan, but none more than Scott, and Virgil isn't far behind. You'd be better to recognise that and be grateful for what you have."

Alan grumbled. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. They're great, it's just...so frustrating."

"Then perhaps it is your turn to show the patience that has been offered you all these years."

-o-o-o-

In 2055 the world lost the brilliant entrepreneur, billionaire business man and founder of International Rescue, Jeff Tracy.

Eleven year old Alan Tracy lost his Dad.

He also lost a part of his biggest brother. Scott had been forced to sit idle in Thunderbird One while his father tackled the Hood. He hadn't been able to do anything but watch the Zero-X explode in front of him.

The whole family had been shattered, but no more than its new head. Scott was driven wild, determined that their father was not dead. The world disagreed, the explosion had been too final, too definite, to be anything but fatal. But Scott refused to believe.

There were arguments. They tried to hide them from the youngest brothers, and yes, at sixteen Gordon was almost as under-aged as Alan. But the pair of them could hear Scott's strident and commanding voice echo through the house, followed by Virgil's bellowed contradiction.

The day Alan found Grandma crying in the kitchen was the last straw.

"Grandma?" Did his voice have to sound so small?

She startled and turned. Her eyes were red and wet and, oh god, there were tears on her cheeks. "Grandma? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Umm...I'm just not feeling right at the moment. I'll be okay." She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, but the smile was so forced his heart broke.

"Is it because Scott and Virgil are fighting?"

She shook her head, but didn't seem to be able to say anything.

"Is it because of Daddy?"

And there were tears running down her face and he found himself wrapped in her arms. To his shock, he found he was almost her height, her head resting easily on his shoulder. "It will be okay, Allie." But her voice was sobbing.

Eventually, she straightened and her smile became brighter and she sent him on his way. Told him to go clean his room, in fact, but Alan had a better idea.

He found them facing off on either side his father's desk. Holograms hovered over it and his two biggest brothers were glaring at each other through the flickering images.

"It is what Dad would do."

"You are not Dad."

"Somebody has to be."

"Why?! Why Scott? Why can't we be ourselves?"

"Because this is what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do! I knew him better than you!"

Virgil took a step back, eyes widening.

Scott echoed his expression as if realising exactly what he had just said. "I didn't mean that, Virgil. I'm sorry."

Plaid clad shoulders straightened and squared. "Yes, you did. But regardless, International Rescue was his dream, not ours."

"So you want to give it up? Just like that?"

"No! As I have said multiple times, we just need to do it differently! We're down an operative. Gordon and Alan are not old enough to take their places on the team. Hell, they may not even want to! We can only do so much. Give John some time to find his feet, for goodness sake."

"Time is something we do not have. People will die."

"People will die anyway! I just want to make sure no Tracys are on that list!" Virgil was leaning over the desk, his big shoulders wound so tight, his shirt look fit to bust a seam.

Alan had intended to yell at them, maybe scream a little for what they had done to Grandma, but instead their words scared him and suddenly he had tears on his cheeks, just like Grandma.

"Allie?" Virgil caught sight of him and within a split second was kneeling on the hardwood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

It took him a moment to find his voice but he found himself wrapped in soft plaid flannel anyway, big hands rubbing his back.

"You hurt Grandma." It came out as a sob.

"What? What's wrong with Grandma?" Scott was standing beside them, his stance immediately ready to go and fix whatever problem Alan was able to point him at.

Unfortunately he was part of the problem.

He pulled away from Virgil and turned on both of them. "You. Both of you. You made Grandma cry. All you do is yell and fight!"

Both brothers froze and his eleven year old heart beat an extra beat in just a tiny bit of triumph. Perhaps they would listen? "Since Daddy died, you've done nothing but fight. I hate it when you fight and so does Grandma. Gordon hates it too. He goes swimming to get away from it. I don't even know where John is. Please stop." His throat caught again and he almost strangled on a sob. "Please."

To his horror he realised Virgil had tears in his eyes and that, of course, only set Alan off more. Once again he found himself wrapped in his big brother's arms. Virgil's chest rumbled with words, but Alan didn't understand what he said.

When he surfaced, Scott was no longer in the room.

"Scott has gone to find Grandma, to make sure she is okay." Virgil wasn't letting him go and his big brother had red rimmed eyes. Virgil's voice was little more than a rumble. "I'm sorry, Allie. We'll try to do better."

His brother held him for a long time. Eventually Scott and Grandma found their way into the comms room, John was called out of his hidey-hole and Gordon dragged out of the pool. There was much family talking, hugging, a little more crying, but ultimately they worked it out enough to keep going.

The arguments stopped.

Well, mostly. Virgil still brought them out on very special occasions. Usually when Scott was being a pig-headed moron which fortunately wasn't very often.

Life went on as best it could.

But then Gordon had the hydrofoil accident.

-o-o-o-

There was silence in the lab after that. Alan wasn't happy, it was obvious, but he didn't say anything so John just let him stew a while. Let him take the next step in the conversation.

After all, these calculations weren't going to calculate themselves.

He just made it into that comfortable zone where he knew exactly what he was doing and had to be done, the numbers flowing, the equations dancing to his tune, and...

"What was Mom like?"

John blinked. That came from left field. Numbers dissolved in his head. "What did you want to know?"

"You know, things."

"Things? You've seen the videos."

"Of course, I have." Their father, Scott and the budding artist, Virgil, had made many home videos over the years. They still did, knowing exactly what could be taken away in a flash and without notice. So there was plenty of footage of their mother.

Virgil was the brother most often found delving into those files. John had done his fair share of watching late at night when the Earth so far below just didn't give him what he needed. Eos knew those files well and often offered them without prompt when John was feeling down.

But Virgil was the one who had the most affinity for their mother. Not to devalue any brother's grief, but as Virgil had been the closest to her, the most like her in both appearance and interests. Knowing her must have been like learning about himself, his art, his music and answering all those questions their father just couldn't answer.

John had a few of those himself. He had no doubt Virgil had more.

"She was a lot like Virgil is today. If you're asking if she would have wiped the mustard off your face, I can tell you right now, she did the exact same thing to me on multiple occasions." It had been quite gross actually. Fortunately, he had learnt fast and removed the stimulus for such an action at an early age.

His musician brother had been fifteen to John's twelve and Alan's one year when they had lost their mother. Alan had no memory of her. Gordon at age six had been just old enough to know what he had lost but not really why. John swore that the close bond between Gordon and Virgil had been forged in those early years as their older brother had responded when Scott couldn't, tied up with the ball of grief that was their father.

It had been a bad time, but they had struggled through it.

"She used to sing a lot. She and Virgil sang together every Christmas." His brother hadn't sung much since, the tradition lost to grief. "She was more open than Dad. Less of a stickler for rules, more willing to be flexible." Their father was military and he fell back on discipline when at a loss.

Scott thrived under his father's regime.

Virgil did not.

And his resemblance to his mother didn't help in the slightest.

"Mom knew how to make Dad smile. She loved a good joke. Heh, I swear Gordon gets that from her. Once she put a jack-in-the-box in Scott's lunch box. He nearly had a heart attack in the school cafeteria."

"Why would she do that?" Alan frowned up at him.

"She believed in experience being the greatest teacher. She caught Scott boasting about his parents to another kid who was far less fortunate. About all their successes. She didn't appreciate it and figured Scotty could come down a peg or two. She succeeded."

"Wow. Scott did that?"

John snorted. "Scott was a kid as much as any of us once. He'd prefer you believed he sprouted fully formed, but no, he had to grow up and make the same stupid mistakes we did." Half a smile. "He's far from perfect, but he tries."

"He certainly does." Alan grinned a little fondly, but then his face fell and he sighed. "You're right. I'm being an ass."

An arched eyebrow. "I never said you were an ass."

"No, but I am. You guys have been great. I couldn't ask for more."

"Except maybe a little less saliva?"

"Eww, yeah, Virg had garlic bread for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

John couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Alan stared at him a moment longer before his face cracked too.

"Gotta love him anyway, I guess."

A snort. "Yeah, we do."

-o-o-o-

Gordon's career was a fast one. Straight out of high school and into the Olympics. By the time he was eighteen, he had a gold medal hanging on the wall and had started his career in WASP.

Alan missed his fishy brother, but he was ever so proud of him. There had been talk of him joining International Rescue and activating the final Thunderbird once his training and tenure was done. Alan had seen his brother hovering around the slick little yellow submarine and Scott had been heard to wish for the full complement of Thunderbirds to finally be deployed.

The fact John was flying the 'bird Alan wanted to fly more than anything was beyond frustrating.

Virgil was helping Alan with his physics homework when the call came through.

A familiar face flickered up on the holoprojector at the end of the kitchen table. "Aunt Val. Hey, how are you?" Virgil offered her a smile as Alan surfaced from under the details of pressure, torque, momentum and velocity that were required to tackle the problem at hand.

"Good morning, Virgil. Is Scott available?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's out on a rescue. Can I help you?"

"Hey, Aunt Val."

"Alan." Her expression was grave and something in Alan's gut twisted.

"What's wrong?"

Beside him, Virgil sat up straighter. "What is it?"

The Colonel sighed. "I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news. Your brother Gordon has been in an accident..."

And their world dissolved there and then.

Alan didn't remember much of those early days. There had been frantic calls to brothers, John limping around because he had crashed to Earth too quickly for his own health. The fear in Scott's eyes had been terrible.

The sight of his fish brother decked out in medical equipment.

The not knowing.

The terror.

Virgil holding him in the hospital corridor while Alan cried his eyes out all over his shirt.

Scott sitting at his brother's bed, head bowed down to the sheets clinging to a limp hand.

John, vacant eyed, staring into nothing the night they thought they were finally going to lose Gordon.

Virgil crying in his grandmother's arms.

Scott kicking a hole in Gordon's door and making enough racket to wake up the dead.

Gordon answering the call and faintly scolding Scott to keep it down.

The hope that followed.

That first week, their lives froze. Everything stopped. School, IR, regular meals, everything. The outside world kept moving around them, ignoring their pain, but within their family everything stopped, narrowing only to the hospital and their desperately ill brother.

Once Gordon woke up. It started to move again.

Life slowly came back.

It became full of odd moments. Brothers in places he didn't expect to find them. Gordon's illness brought out aspects of Alan's family he didn't expect.

He had to say that the most unexpected was the day John walked into Gordon's hospital room with his red hair spiked in all different directions. It was as if he had stuck his fingers in a power socket and sprayed gel into his hair at the same time.

Gordon had laughed himself silly and considering there had been tears half an hour prior, this was a major thing.

Apparently Gordon had dared him once to do it and John had saved it for a special occasion.

Alan made sure he took pictures for history's sake.

Another day he found Virgil curled up asleep in the chair beside Gordon, his head on his brother's pillow. The engineer was still in his uniform and covered in dirt. The hospital staff were going to have a fit.

Alan stopped in the doorway and Scott collided with his back with a "What?"

"Shhh..." And Gordon was holding up a very shaky and uncoordinated hand that clearly said 'Leave him be.'

"What's he doing here? He's supposed to back at Tracy Island." Scott's voice was a worried whisper.

"B-bad rescue." Gordon's voice was as shaky as his hand. "Think he w-want to ch-check I'm 'kay. Cos they weren't."

"Shit." It was little more than expelled breath.

His big brother disappeared out into the hallway and a moment later they had the full story from John.

A boat. A teenage boy. And a flood. Virgil did his best, but there were limits.

They sat together until Virgil woke up, groggy and miserable. Scott took him out of the room and Alan was left alone with Gordon.

"I should been there." His brother's speech was patchy. The hydrofoil he had be travelling in had been at travelling at a ridiculous speed. When one of its foils collapsed, he was very lucky he wasn't killed. There was a long, long road ahead.

"Wasn't your fault, Gordon."

"No, but should be there for him."

As if that was the starting point. His brother picked himself off the ground and drove himself back to health. It took a lot of work and no small amount of pain, but a year later Gordon Tracy presented himself to the Commander of International Rescue ready for action.

It took another six months and Gordon's birthday for his brother to be drunk enough to mention to Alan exactly what had happened that afternoon and what Virgil had said to him.

His fish brother held up his glass, grim and serious. "Our big bros are THE BEST."

Alan smiled, hoping to god Gordon wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. The fact Virgil had come off a hell of a rescue, exhausted and upset, and flown in to see Gordon just to sing him a lullaby was baffling. But it had apparently done something for Gordon and for that Alan would ever be grateful.

-o-o-o-

"So what happens when we find Dad?"

John started, suddenly thrown out of old memories. "Uh, whatever needs to happen?"

"Do you think he will be okay? It has been so long."

Eight years alone in space. "I don't know, Alan."

"How did we not work this out earlier? That capsule was sitting down there all that time. Dad has been waiting so long. He's missed so much."

John closed his eyes and touched his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I don't have the answers, Alan. I'm sorry."

"I know." His little brother swallowed. "It's just that I can't remember much about him anymore. He's going to be a stranger."

"He's our father. We'll make it work." They had to make it work. The guilt was tearing Scott apart. Eight years. Eight long years just because they had missed one piece of the puzzle. Dad could have been home years ago.

The yelling had started again. Scott angry and hurt, Virgil battling to keep him on the straight and narrow and tackling his own guilt at the same time.

John felt the guilt, too. He had looked at everything after the incident. Everything. He had even combed space. Eos had been looking for their father from the day she joined him despite John's heart telling him it was a lost cause, that Scott was wishing for the impossible, that it had been too long. She had been scanning for three years they still hadn't found him. Until now, and from a clue that could have...should have been found so long ago.

"I wonder what he looks like."

John closed his eyes.

"Johnny? You okay?"

"Don't call me Johnny."

He received a snort for that. "Yeah, well, I guess it will be good to save Dad and bring him home."

A frown. "You guess?"

"Well, yeah, it will be great. But you are right."

The frown deepened and he looked over at his little brother. "I right? With what? You've lost me."

"Well, Scott and Virg are really the ones who've been there for me, you know?" Alan rubbed the back of his head. "So, like, they are the closest I have to parents. They were doing that gig even before Dad went missing."

John stared.

His little brother didn't notice. Instead he stood up. "Well, I guess I should get out of this uniform. Getting a little ripe, I think. Anyway, thanks for the chat, bro."

And with that Alan bounced out of the lab as fast as he had bounced in.

John blinked and turned back to the calculations he had been trying to wrangle this entire time.

But the numbers ignored him.

Dad.

Scott.

Virgil.

If they found their father, things were going to change.

John frowned and rubbed his face.

Damn.

-o-o-o-

FIN.

Notes on the Tracy boys ages in this fic:

The conclusions I have come to are based on three things – Alan's estimated age of 16 in season one, the number of years ago they lost Jeff as stated in season three and counting back using each season as a year with season one being set in 2060, and also the need for the eldest three boys to be adult at the time of the loss of Jeff in order to keep IR running and for Scott to take guardianship of the younger two. So my calculations with a few estimates thrown in are that in 2060 Scott is 31, Virgil 30, John 27, Gordon 21 and Alan 16. I know this is older than generally recognised for TAG and the only age I can be vaguely sure about is Alan's but there is logic behind these calculations. It does merge it slightly better with TOS, so I think I've balanced the two.

Jeff was 24 when Scott was born. Lucy was 22.

Lucy died age 38 when Scott was 16, Virgil 15, John 12, Gordon 6, Alan 1. Jeff was 40.

IR started and they moved to the island when Scott was 24, Virgil 23, John 20, Gordon 14 (not an operative), Alan 9.

Jeff (aged 50) was lost two years later when Scott was 26, Virgil 25, John 22, Gordon 16, Alan 11.

In season three this would make Scott 33, Virgil 32, John 29, Gordon 23 and Alan 18 which is where this story is set.

I generally see Kayo as the same age as Gordon, but in this case she may be a little older, perhaps between Gordon and John.

(It should be noted that in most of my other fics I had the boys generally much younger, but with the canon mention in season three of Jeff having gone missing eight years ago, I have since had to recalculate things otherwise the boys would be too young to keep IR going. In Warm Rain, for example, Virgil is 24 and Kayo 20. This is not possible with the new information of Jeff being missing for eight years because Virgil would have only been sixteen when he disappeared).


End file.
